


Klara is here to FUCK

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consent, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, I mean it's SAFE poison, Its all safe dont worry theyre havin FUN, Overstimulation, Paralysis, Piers is a bottom!, Poison, Riding, Teasing, accidental creampie, consensual drugged sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: As a poison type gym leader, Klara knows what different poisons from Pokémon do, and obviously, how to use them,especiallyin the bedroom.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Kurara | Klara
Kudos: 16





	Klara is here to FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely forgotten how piers talks so if he's ooc *whips and nae naes* sorry

Klara and Piers had talked about doing this before, him being the one to actually bring it up, much to Klara's surprise, though they had never decided _when_ they would try this, they had both agreed they would at some point.

Klara was straddling Piers, grinding against his still clothed cock, he had his hands on her hips, moaning into their kiss when she grinded _just_ right, all of a sudden she stopped their kiss, causing Piers to let out a whine,

He was about to ask what was wrong, when she put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him onto his back, Reaching into her fluffy jacket pocket, and much to his surprise, she pulled out a small bottle full of some kind of purple liquid,

"Babe? What ya- what ya got there?" Piers was gonna be honest, he almost completely forgot about that talk they had, he wasn't even sure if what he was thinking she had was right, but before he could question in his head anymore she spoke up,

"Hehe~ don't tell me you forgot what we talked about the other month~" she let out a small giggle, grinding against him, catching him by surprise and letting out a desperate moan,

"A-ah, fuck, no I- I remember, I just- I didn't think you'd bring it up all of a- of a sudden." She let out a hum as she popped open the bottle, sitting it down on the table next to Klara's bed, she looked down at the blushing man under her, smiling at the sight.

"You wanna do this, yeah? I don't wanna force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, babe." She placed her hand on the one Piers' had on her hip, he stared up at her, suddenly finding it hard to talk, he _absolutely_ wanted to do this, hell he's the one who brought it up first, but even then, for some reason he was shy all of a sudden, trying to find his voice, he opened his mouth,

"I-I... I want it, I want _you,_ please-" he closed his eyes near the end, getting flustered, but he heard Klara giggle again as he felt her lean over and pick the bottle up again,

"Good boy, you're so cute when you tell me what you want, so _good_ for me." She pulled up his shirt, dripping some of the Croagunk poison onto his chest, he let out a small groan as the cold liquid touched him, Klara rubbed it with her gloved hand, making sure it didn't touch her directly, she set the bottle back on the table, 

"I can feel how you're already so hard, you're so desperate for me it's adorable, I can't wait to just use you all I want." Klara moaned out as she grinded against him, _very_ happy she decided to wear a dress today, she could feel him through her panties and it's driving her _wild._

Piers started to moan as the liquid was warming to his body temperature, even starting to _tingle,_ this was just the beginning and God he can't wait for more,

"Please- please, fuck I wanna feel you, I wanna fuck you plea-"

"No. Be a good boy, and wait, unless you're too much of a slut, then I'll just keep you waiting, maybe I won't let you fuck me at all~" that was a lie, there was nothing more she wanted right now than to feel him inside her, they both let out a moan as they grinded against each other, she was absolutely soaked, Piers could feel a wet spot on his pants that wasn't from his precum,

Klara could feel Piers' movements slowdown until they finally stopped, that meant the poison had done it's work, she grinned, moving off of him and taking off her glove, still coated in the Croagunk poison, throwing it on the ground,

"Good boy, you can't move, yeah? This should work for about a few hours, so we'll have _lots_ of fun" she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, tracing her hand against his hard cock, still clothed by his boxers, she placed a small kiss against it before taking it out, pulling down his underwear,

"Aah~ you're always so _big,_ it's so cute how you're so needy for me, I love it~" she kissed the tip of his cock again, hearing him let out a moan, she smiled, reaching down to pull her panties down, throwing them with the glove on the ground,

"I can't wait to feel you in me, you're gonna fill me up so _good_ " Piers wanted to move, to go ahead and just thrust into her, but she was intent on teasing him, moving back onto him just to grind _again_ on him, he let out a whine, it was hard for him to talk, with the Croagunk poison working on him, but he wanted to beg, beg for her to just finally fuck herself on him,

"Can you feel how wet I am~? I guess you being such a cute slut for me turns me into a slut~" she moaned, moving her hand down to finally put his cock in her, she groaned, they've had sex before, but she can never get over the way he feels when he's finally in her,

"A-ahh~ fuck, you- you always feel so good in me~ stretching me out.. you're such a good fucktoy for me, such a good boy," she was going to moan more about how he was such a good boy, when without warning Piers moaned _loud,_ and Klara felt him cum in her, she didn't realize he was already close, she moved gently, letting out a soft giggle, looking down at has red, flustered, and sweating face,

"Ah.. I guess I spoke too soon, it's cute how you came so fast but good boys don't cum without permission, I've barely even done _anything~_ " she giggled again, the look of embarrassment on his face was _adorable._

"I-I'm- I didn't-" it wad a struggle for him to talk still, he tried his best but he cut himself off with a moan as Klara started to move more, moaning herself before she started talking again,

"Guess I'll have to- _ah-_ I'll have to punish you so you'll be a good little whore for me, I'll make sure you _know_ to ask before you cum, I'll use you as long as I have to, but you probably want that, mhm?" Piers closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Klara, she _was_ right, he wanted to just be used by her, he let out a whine when he tried to thrust up into, obviously failing,

"I'm- _fuck,_ I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll be a good- a good slut for you-" he moaned loudly when she practically _slammed_ herself onto his cock, finally starting to fuck herself on him, finally stopping with the gentle movements, finally being _rough._

"Now who said you could talk, hm? If you wanna be good, the only thing I should be hearing out of your cute mouth should be moans, and my name." Almost as if on command, Piers moaned, still sensitive from his orgasm, he was already feeling himself get close again, he loved when Klara was just so _dominate,_ so rough with him,

"Aww the face you're making is so cute~ are you close? You always have that _adorable_ face when you're about to cum, are you gonna keep filling me up~? You're so good for me~" Klara moaned, feeling herself get close, she let out small moans, feeling Piers cum in her again, 

She let out a loud moan when she finally came on Piers' cock, much both of their surprise, since she usually wasn't too loud,

"That- _fuck,_ that was good, Klara you're so-" Piers was blissed out, eyes closed, panting softly, when Klara cut him off,

"Aw~ thank yoouu~ but did I say you could talk? We're not done yet, like I said, you're gonna be like this for a few hours." Piers gulped, Klara had a rather sadistic look on her face, he knew by the end of this he'd barely be able to walk..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok wig this is actually the first time I've actually written sex im 😳 I hope you all liked it !!


End file.
